wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Mistrz Zachariusz/4
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne, Paul Verne | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: IV. Kościół św. Piotra. Coraz bardziej, prawie z każdym dniem tracił siły mistrz Zachariusz; pomimo to zabrał się na nowo tak usilnie do pracy, że go Gérande na żaden sposób od niej odwieść nie mogła. Zamiast upaść, wzrosła jeszcze jego duma od owego czasu, kiedy odwidził go mały potworek; z niezłomnem postanowieniem pokonania tego złego wpływu, który ciężył na jego zegarkach, opatrzył najpierw mistrz Zachariusz wszystkie odesłane mu miejskie zegary, ale i teraz nie mógł znaleść przyczyny ich zepsucia się, wszystkie bowiem kółka, sprężyny i gwoździe w jak najlepszym znajdowały się, stanie. Często Aubert i Gérande byli przytem obecni i widzieli, jak wielką przykrość sprawia to starcowi, że żadna miarą nie może złemu zaradzić. Powróciwszy z przechadzki natychmiast brał się stary zegarmistrz do pracy i choć już naprzód wiedział, że jego usiłowania żadnego nie odniosą skutku, ciągle jednak rozbierał i napowrót składał odsyłane mu zegarki. Aubert także napróżno łamał sobie głowę nad odkryciem przyczyny złego. — Chyba cała ta maszynerja z czasem się zużywa — rzekł razu jednego do mistrza. — Ach, Aubercie! — odparł tenże gwałtownie — znajdujesz w tem jakieś szczególne upodobanie, kiedy mnie smażysz na wolnym ogniu. Czyż te zegary są dziełem dziecka? Czyż myślisz, żem niedostatecznie nad tem pracował, żem nie wygładził należycie kółek? Przeciwnie, ażeby większą twardość osiągnąć, sam je kułem, sam o ile możności jak najmocniej zahartowałem sprężyny. Musisz wreszcie przyznać, że to, co mówisz, jest niepodobieństwem i uwierzyć, że sam djabeł przyłożył rękę do tego.... Od rana do wieczora dochodziły zewsząd niepomyślne wieści, tak, że stary zegarmistrz nie wiedział, kogo ma najpierw słuchać i komu odpowiadać. — Mój zegarek spaźnia się i nie podobna go zregulować — mówił jeden. — Mój stanął, jak słońce Jozuego i nie da się żadną miarą w ruch wprawić — donosił inny. Przeważnie jednak mówiono: — Jeżeli to prawda, mistrzu Zachariuszu, że pańskie zdrowie działa na pańskie zegarki, to z serca życzymy panu rychłego wyzdrowienia. Błędnym wzrokiem spoglądał starzec na skarżących się, kiwał głową i odpowiadał: — Poczekajmy, kochani przyjaciele, aż powrócą dni piękne i ciepłe — wtedy ożywi się moje znużone ciało, słońce ogrzeje nas wszystkich i wszystkim będzie lepiej. — Wszystko to pięknie — odzywali się na to niektórzy — mamy czekać na wiosnę, a przez zimę będą stać nasza zegarki. Doprawdy, mistrzu, imię pańskie, które stoi na wszystkich zegarkach, wcale panu nie przynosi wielkiej chwały... Z początku cierpliwie znosił mistrz Zachariusz te wyrzuty, w końcu atoli sprzykrzyło mu się to; wyjął ze starej skrzyni w pocie czoła dawniej zapracowany pieniądz i zaczął odkupywać popsute zegarki. Wkrótce ulotnił się cały szczupły majątek starca, ale honor został natomiast uratowany. Coraz więcej zgłaszało się klijentów, którzy oddawali mu swe zegarki, tak, że w końcu i Aubert musiał ofiarować swoje zaoszczędzone pieniądze. — Co stanie się z mą córką? — pytał starzec czasami, kiedy odzywały się w nim rodzicielskie uczucia. Aubert nie odważył się na to powiedzieć, że dość w sobie sił czuje, ażeby w przyszłości zapracować na Gérande; tego samego dnia byłby go jeszcze mistrz Zachariusz uściskał jako swego zięcia i w ten sposób ukarał owego szczególnego potworka, który niegdyś wyrzekł te słowa: — Gérande nie pójdzie za Auberta! W końcu zrzekł się mistrz Zachariusz całego swego majątku; piękne, starożytne wazy, wspaniałe, kunsztownie rzeźbione skarbonki, stanowiące ozdobę mieszkania, przeszły w cudze ręce, piękne obrazy zdobiące ściany pokoju, nawet szacowne narzędzia przez samego mistrza wynalezione, wszystko sprzedano, byle tylko zaspokoić niezadowolonych. Tylko Scholastyka nie rozumiała tego wszystkiego i starała się natrętnych od drzwi odsyłać: usiłowania jej jednak żadnego nie miały skutku, umiano się bowiem dostać aż do warstatu, gdzie stary zegarmistrz wszystkich kosztownym jakimś przedmiotem obdarzał. Poczciwa Scholastyka usiłowała także zbijać wszystkie pogłoski o czarnoksięstwie, które krążyły o mistrzu Zachariuszu, chociaż sama mocno przekonaną była o prawdziwości tych wieści i dlatego codziennie mnóstwo modlitw odprawiała, chcąc naprawić to niewinne kłamstwo. Od niejakiego czasu zauważyli także mieszkańcy Genewy, że stary zegarmistrz nie wypełniał swych religijnych obowiązków; dawniej zawsze wraz z Gérande chodził na mszę święta i w modlitwie szukał w smutku pociechy; teraz przeciwnie, zaniechał całkiem tych pobożnych zwyczajów, co jeszcze bardziej umocniło pogłoski o styczności mistrza z djabłem. Ażeby ocalić dobre imię ojca, postanowiła go więc Gérande znowu nawrócić do Boga, i w tym celu starała się starca nakłonić do powrócenia do dawnych zwyczajów. Ale słowa jej, pełne wiary i pokory chrześcijańskiej, rozbijały się zawsze o niezmierna pychę mistrza Zachariusza. W takich okolicznościach postanowiła młoda dziewczyna zaprowadzić w przyszłą niedzielę ojca do kościoła na sumę, na co tenże ostatecznie się zgodził. Gérande była tem zachwycona, a Scholastyka również nie posiadała się z radości, mając teraz niezbite dowody przeciwko rozmaitym plotkom, rozpuszczanym w mieście o mistrzu Zachariuszu. Rozpowiadała też o tym wypadku swym przyjaciółkom, znajomym i nieznajomym, słowem wszystkim, kogo tylko spotkała. — Ależ bajki nam opowiadasz Scholastyko — mówiono jej na to — wszyscy przecież wiedzą, że mistrz Zachariusz już od dawna stoi w porozumieniu z djabłem. — Jak możecie mówić coś podobnego — wołała wtedy z zapałem Scholastyka — popatrzcież na tyle wież kościelnych, gdzie znajdują się zegary przez mego pana sporządzone, których dźwięk tak często zwoływał was na modlitwę... Alboż nie widzieliście tego pięknego zegarka w zamku Andernatt, tego dzieła mistrzowskiego, na którego zakupienie bogactwa całej Genewy nie wystarczyły. Co godzina rozlega się w nim tak cudny śpiew, że rozkosz słuchać go — powiedzcież, jestże to dzieło djabła, mógłby przyjaciel złego ducha wykonać coś podobnego? W istocie mistrzowskie to dzieło, o którem stara kobieta mówiła, a które przed dwudziestu blisko laty sporządził mistrz Zachariusz, uczyniło jeszcze głośniejszem jego imię. W obecnym jednak czasie powszechnie posądzano go o czarodziejstwo, Gérande słusznie atoli na to liczyła, że ukazanie się ojca w kościele zmusi do milczenia wszystkie złe języki. Zapomniawszy o danem córce przyrzeczeniu, wziął się mistrz Zachariusz do pracy. Poznał, że zepsutym zegarkom nie zdoła już życia przywrócić, porzucił więc te bezużyteczne wysiłki i zaczął dalej pracować nad kryształowym zegarem, który według niego miał być dziełem mistrzowskiem. Ale daremnie starał się go wykończyć, daremnie używał rubinów i dyamentów, ażeby opór tarciu stawiły — gdy raz chciał go nakręcić, kunsztowne dzieło rozprysło się w jego rękach! Jakby grom uderzył w starca; od tej chwili do reszty stracił energią, a siły jego całkiem go opuściły. Życie jego podobne było teraz do ostatnich ruchów wahadła, które coraz słabiej się porusza, jeżeli mu kto pierwotnej siły nie przywróci; zdawało się, że te same prawa ciężkości stosowały się do starego zegarmistrza i nieodwołalnie ciągnęły go do grobu. Starzec zataił przed córką ten wypadek, Gérande czekała tymczasem z upragnieniem niedzieli. Gdy wreszcie nadeszła, wyszła z ojcem i skierowała swe kroki ku kościołowi św. Piotra. Dzień był cudny wiosenny, powietrze świeże i ciepłe; mieszczanie szli ulicami rozmawiając ze sobą wesoło. Troskliwie podpierając ojca szła naprzód Gérande, a za nimi postępowała Scholastyka z książkami do nabożeństwa. Wszędzie ścigały ich oczy przechodniów; mistrz Zachariusz dał się prowadzić bezwiednie, jak dziecko, lub raczej jak niewidomy, skoro jednak przestąpił próg domu Bożego, pobożni ze strachem nań spoglądali i zdawali się od niego odsuwać. Suma zaczęła się natychmiast; Gérande uklękła na zwykłem miejscu i modliła się z głębokiem przejęciem, podczas gdy starzec obok niej stanął. Ceremonja mszy św. odbywała się z majestatyczna uroczystością, ale mistrz Zachariusz żadnego w niej nie brał udziału — nie błagał Boga o zmiłowanie, kiedy inni z okrzykiem Kyrie prosili Pana o miłosierdzie; gdy rozległ się hymn „Gloria in excelsis,“ nie głosił chwały boskiej wraz z drugimi; nawet czytanie Ewangelii nie zdołało go obudzić z zamyślenia, nie oddał też i podczas „Credo“ winnej czci Najwyższemu. Stał dumnie, bez ruchu, jak niemy posąg bez czucia i nawet w tej uroczystej chwili, kiedy dzwonek zwiastował cud przemienienia, nie ugiął kolana i błędnym wzrokiem spoglądał na hostję, którą kapłan do góry po nad wiernych podnosił. Gérande widziała to zachowanie się ojca i łzy głębokiego zmartwienia stanęły jej w oczach. W tej chwili dzwon na wieży uderzył pół do dwunastej; mimowolnie odwrócił mistrz Zachariusz głowę w stronę, skąd dochodziły dźwięki i zdało mu się, że cyferblat zegara patrz na niego, że cyfry oznaczające godziny wyryte są ognistymi znakami, a wskazówki ze swych ostrych końców wyrzucają iskry elektryczne. Msza się skończyła; pobożni nie powrócili jednak jeszcze do domów, lecz pozostali na dziedzińcu kościelnym, czekając, aż zegar na wieży wybije dwunastą i będą wtedy mogli, według zwyczaju, odmówić Anioł Pański. Jeszcze kilka minut, a modlitwa do Najświętszej Panny wzniesie się do góry... Nagle ruch zrobił się wśród tłumu — mistrz Zachariusz krzyknął przeraźliwie... Doszedłszy do dwunastej, wielka wskazówka na cyferblacie zatrzymała się nagle i godzina nie uderzyła. Gérande starała się ratować ojca, który upadł bez zmysłów. Musiano go wynieść z kościoła. — To jego śmiertelny upadek! — łkała biedna córka. Zaniesiono mistrza Zachariusza do domu i położono na łóżku. Życie starca podobne było do płomyka przygasającej lampy, który to zupełnie znika, to znowu silnie wybucha. Powoli przyszedł jednak do przytomności, Aubert i Gérande klęczeli obok niego. Przez chwilę błędnym wzrokiem spoglądał, na nich potem wyciągnął ku nim rękę i rzekł słabym głosem: — Kochany Aubercie, oddaję ci mą córkę... Tak połączyli się kochankowie u jego łoża śmierci. Ale zaraz obudziła się zwykła duma w mistrzu Zachariuszu — słowa szczególnego karła przyszły mu znowu na myśl. — Ja nie chcę umrzeć! — zawołał. — Ja nie mogę umrzeć!... Moje książki!... Moje rachunki!... I z wysiłkiem zerwawszy się z łóżka pobiegł do warstatu i otworzył księgę, w której notował sobie nazwiska kupców i sprzedane im przedmioty. Przewróciwszy kilka kartek z pośpiechem, położył na jednem miejscu wychudzony palec i rzekł: — Tu!... Tu!... Ten stary żelazny zegar jest jedynym, który jeszcze nie stanął! Sprzedałem go Pittonaccio’wi! Ale muszę go napowrót odebrać! Tak! I będę go tak pielęgnował, żeby nigdy żyć nie przestał i żeby śmierć żadnej mocy nademną nie miała! I bezsilny upadł na łóżko. Aubert i Gérande uklękli przy nim i modlili się za niego.